


The Promise We've Never Made That Time

by myth720



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Childhood Memories, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Puberty, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myth720/pseuds/myth720
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For as long as they could remember, Haruka and Makoto had always taken baths together whenever they stayed over at each other's house. One evening, during the spring of their first year of middle school, Makoto refuses to join Haru in the bath, and Haruka just has to find out why...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Promise We've Never Made That Time

**Author's Note:**

> So, seeing that adorable shota Mako-chan in episode 10, looking older than the other boys, made me want to write something like this, even though I don't normally write shota stories. And this one too, while it's about a first sexual experience between two friends, is rather fluffy and innocent and not meant to be pornographic or even smutty (but there are sexual descriptions, so). 
> 
> And I don't know, the rest just took off from there, these two make me break habits all the time, I've never written so much fluff before...
> 
> *this is not beta'd, so I apologize for any glaring errors.. (English is not my first language)

Makoto was always a size bigger than him, so Haruka hadn't noticed when Makoto had first hit his growth spurt. When they started middle-school, Makoto was already quite buff thanks to the swimming training. Haruka still sounded like a boy, but Makoto's voice had started to change. He was so embarrassed by the unexpected breaks and his inability to control his pitch, that for a while he stopped talking as much as he had used to. The changes in his body were ought to follow. Even though they were already in middle-school, they were still taking baths together - it was something they did naturally for as long as they could remember - whenever they stayed over, or just late, at the other's house and neither thought too much about it.  
  
Then one late spring weekend, Haruka's father was on a business trip and his mother and grandmother were gone visiting relatives - Haruka had refused to join them. Instead he invited Makoto to stay over. With Rin gone, it was just the two of them again. They only met Nagisa, who was still in elementary school, at swimming practices.  
  
"I'll take a bath later," Makoto said, his changing voice squeaked.  
  
Haruka eyed him in curiosity. Usually Makoto was quick to invite himself to join Haruka in the bath.  
  
"Why?" he asked after a moment. They had just finished the video game, there was no need to cook dinner - his mother had left enough food for an army in the fridge, and he couldn't think of any reason Makoto wouldn't want to bath with him.  
  
Come to think of it, lately even at the club Makoto was acting strange and waited until everyone left before hitting the shower. He didn't even mind when Haruka threatened to go home without him. Makoto just said it was too crowded and continued to wait patiently for everyone to finish.  
  
"Why... I just... Uh, there's this show I want to watch..." Makoto mumbled. He was a terrible liar, but Haruka didn't call him on it. He was about to leave it alone, but another glance at Makoto and his curiosity grew even more. Makoto was blushing and squirming in his place on the floor.  
  
"It will save time to take it together," Haruka said quietly. "Then we can eat right after the bath. I don't want to wait, I'm hungry," he lied - unlike Makoto, he sounded more believable.  
  
Makoto sighed. Haruka knew he had won; there was no way Makoto would resist if he thought Haruka would stay hungry. Whatever Makoto was hiding from him, he was going to find out.  
  
While he was taking off his clothes in the dressing room, Haruka noticed Makoto was still standing with the towels in his hands, staring at the wall, fully dressed.  
  
"What are you daydreaming for?" Haruka startled him. "Hurry up and undress, the water will get cold."  
  
"Un, sorry.." Makoto nodded and put the towels down on the dresser. He finally took off his sweater and started unbuttoning his shirt. Haruka left him there to undress and walked to the bathroom. Before entering the bath, he needed to shower. He soaped and scrubbed himself thoroughly then washed it off. Makoto still hadn't entered the bathroom and he closed the water and went over to enter the bathtub. As he relaxed in the hot water, resting back his head, Makoto finally entered the room and opened the shower, sitting down on the stool Haruka cleared.  
  
Haruka watched him. Makoto was sitting with his back half-turned to Haruka and his well-defined muscles flexed as he soaped himself. He really had a nice body, almost like the kind Haruka liked to draw in his sketchbook, an action hero's body. He was probably going to look like one with that pretty face on top of his developing body. Haruka blushed. Did he just think Makoto was pretty? Well, he was rather cute, with that messy hair and warm green eyes, and his smile was simply radiating. He was popular with the girls too, although only Haruka noticed that part. Makoto was already the tallest boy in class, and the way it looked he really was going to turn into one of those perfect heroes you could only see in movies. Haruka felt a strange tickle in his stomach - no it was lower, it was... he blushed and lowered himself into the water, forming bubbles when he dipped his face halfway in.  
  
Just then Makoto entered the bath - a little too enthusiastically. If he was lacking something it was probably delicacy. And that was when Haruka realized Makoto really hit his growth spurt, leaving him behind.  
  
"Makoto, you're too big." He straightened up to allow Makoto some room for the legs.  
  
"S-sorry, Haru-chan," Makoto mumbled shyly, his voice sounding more childlike again.  
  
"Did you grow again?"  
  
"5 centimeters maybe..." Makoto scratched his cheek, looking embarrassed. Not just that, Haruka could tell he was uncomfortable... And that he was still hiding something.  
  
"Let's change places, if I lean against you, it'll be more comfortable, I think."  
  
He got up and Makoto's face turned a dark shade of red.  
  
"Ha- Haru... your.. your..." Makoto’s voice squeaked.  “… _thing_.”

Haruka looked down and immediately sunk back in the water, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment. His penis was sticking out!! He covered it with both hands. Why now of all times? In front of Makoto… that was so uncool. And stupid Makoto! Why did he have to say anything?! The right thing would be to stay quiet and pretend he didn’t see anything, that’s what anyone would do, right?!

“It’s.. it’s…” he found himself stammering. “It’s natural.”

“Natural?” Makoto repeated.

“It happens sometimes, it doesn’t mean anything!” Haru muttered and huffed, looking away.

“Oh, I see… “ Makoto said quietly, but his voice sounded different, so Haruka dared to side-glance at him. His friend, still red-faced, looked down at the water, and then smiled, looking... relieved? “It’s natural!” he said, almost too happily.

“So what?” Haruka was still blushing, the tickle persisted in his lower stomach… no, maybe it wasn’t the stomach… maybe it was down _there_.

Makoto licked his lips, and wrapped his hands around his knees. “Because… because… lately…” his high pitch lowered without warning, as it did sometimes, and he cringed and stopped talking.

“Lately?” Haruka asked, breaking the awkward silence that fell between them. He didn’t want to push Makoto, but he was rather curious.

“Well…” Makoto looked around the room – he looked in every direction but the direction of Haruka. “My _thing_ … uh… it… it’s… uh…”

Haruka was already sorry he asked. His face was burning.

“It… got… _bigger_ …” Makoto said in his creaky new voice. “And… like… uh… uh…” his old voice took over, “stands up more… often… even… even in class or… training.” His eyes finally landed on Haruka and they were almost teary, he looked like a sad puppy. Haruka felt his own problem twitching.

“But I’m normal, right, Haru? You said it’s natural…”

“We learned that at school, remember?” Haruka asked silently. They had sex education class in 5th grade. He didn’t remember a whole lot, but he remembered how babies were made, and he was pretty sure the penis had to stick up like that for that to happen.

“I don’t remember at all,” Makoto said. He was more honest than Haruka.

“Don’t worry about it.” Haruka looked down at the water. So the reason Makoto was acting strange was just because he was embarrassed about his body? At least it wasn’t anything serious; he didn’t need to start worrying.

“Haru-chan, is yours getting bigger too?” Makoto asked in one breath.

“Eh… no…” Haruka mumbled, ignoring the slipped –chan just this once. His penis was bigger now, but usually it was, the same? What did Makoto mean anyway? Without thinking, he moved in and put his hands on Makoto’s knees, pressing gently. “Show me.”

“Eh?!” Makoto nearly jumped. “No, it’s too embarrassing, Haru…”

“Let me see.” Haruka insisted. “You saw mine.”

“…..okay,” Makoto finally agreed meekly and relaxed his legs, allowing Haruka to part his knees.

“Ah..” Haruka let out when he caught a glimpse of it. Makoto wasn’t kidding, it was big. A little swollen and long. It was sticking out just like Haruka’s. Haruka found himself wondering how much bigger it was. He reached out and put his hand directly on it, making Makoto gasp and squirm.

“Haru…”

It was hard, hard like his own penis, hard like Makoto’s biceps. He wrapped his fingers around it while wrapping his left hand around his own member, trying to gauge how different it felt. Makoto’s penis had a little more girth. He moved his hands back to Makoto’s knees. Makoto let out a deep breath. A sigh of relief?

“Let’s compare,” he suddenly said and Makoto could only gasp in surprise when Haruka forced his knees open again, wider, and moved closer, pressing his wood against Makoto’s, holding his hands at both sides of the tub for balance as he straddled his friend.

“Ha… Haru…” Makoto blushed and covered his face with both his hands. “What are you doing?”

“Ahh, it’s true. Yours is much bigger,” Haruka said, looking intently at the two members. Makoto’s was only a little fatter than Haru’s, but it was longer by at least 5 centimeters. The most significant difference was Makoto’s sac - it was bigger than before too.

“Ha…” Makoto sighed. “It feels… it feels… kinda good…”

“Oh.” Haruka felt his heart speeding up. It was also true, pressing it together like this felt good. He moved a bit, sticking his knees on both sides of Makoto’s waist and pressed harder against his friend’s body.

“Uuuhff…” A weird moan escaped Makoto’s lips and he quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

Haruka shifted a bit and gasped in surprise, realizing that moving made it feel even better than just pressing it together hard. He decided to test it and rubbed his hard member against Makoto’s.

“Ha… ruu…” Makoto groaned in reply. “I feel funny…”

“Me… too…” Only when he opened his mouth to reply, Haruka realized he was out of breath. He panted and continued to move, the rhythm he picked soon accelerated. His penis slipped, hitting Makoto’s tight stomach and he grabbed Makoto’s shoulders in haste to steady himself, before returning to the fast, grinding motion of his hips…

“Ahh… it feels…” he whispered and closed his eyes.

“Haru…” Makoto’s voice sounded deeper than usual – and urgent. “Wait, Ha… Haru…”

“Uhh, whaissit?” Haruka’s tongue slipped and he slurred as he opened his eyes slowly.

“I…” Makoto evaded his eyes, his eyebrows wrinkled in concern and his face was covered with sweat. “I think I’m going to… going to…” he nearly cried, his voice sounded like a whimper. “...Pee…”

“Ehh…” Haruka nearly fell back as he rushed to move away from Makoto. “Hurry up and go to the toilets! Don’t even think of peeing in the bath!!”

Makoto just nodded, his eyes already welled up, Haruka was sure he was going to cry any second, and felt bad for sounding so harsh.

“I’ll… I’ll wait here,” he said more softly.

Makoto got up, covering his loins with both hands, and run out of the room.

Haruka sighed and leaned back. He felt guilty about doing such a thing with his friend, but at the same time, he hoped Makoto would come back soon so they could continue. It just felt _good_. He couldn’t explain it… he didn’t even know what it was. He rested his hand on his erection and closed his eyes.

The time passed and Makoto still hadn’t returned. Haruka’s excited penis had already gone back to normal and he started to wonder if Makoto had run home. With an exasperated sigh, Haruka got out of the bath and walked to the dressing room. He glanced at the dresser – Makoto’s clothes were still there, so he had not run home. Haruka walked out to the hallway and turned to the toilets.

“Makoto?” he asked, standing in front of the closed door. “Are you still inside?”

“Un…” Came his friend’s meek reply and Haruka knew something was wrong. Did Makoto not make it in time and peed on the floor? It was kind of gross thinking about it, and tiresome to clean up, but he wasn’t going to be mad and Makoto probably knew that. He was probably just too embarrassed.

“Makoto,” he spoke again. “Come out.”

“No.”

“You can’t stay in there forever,” Haruka said and reached out for the door.

“Don’t come in!” Makoto hurried to say as though he could tell what Haruka was about to do.

“I’m opening the door,” Haruka said – after sliding the door open.

He was surprised to see Makoto sitting on the floor, hugging his knees. He looked kind of sad, pathetic even, his eyes red and Haruka knew he had been crying.

“Makoto, it’s okay,” he said and crouched down, putting his hand on his friend’s knee. “We’ll just clean and forget about it.”

Makoto’s bottom lip quivered. “I knew it, something is wrong with me.” His voice was high pitched again.

“Makoto, calm down,” Haruka said quietly. At times like this, he was reminded that even though Makoto was a size bigger, he was younger than Haruka and needed some big brother guidance sometimes.

“But Haru…” Makoto raised his fist and Haruka watched in confusion as he opened it. “My pee was completely white… I think… I think we broke something.”

Haruka grabbed Makoto’s hand and looked at the globs of white goo smeared on it. “Oh…” He remembered what it was. “That’s not pee, Makoto,” he said reassuringly. “It’s baby making stuff.”

Makoto blinked at him. “Baby… making?”

“Yeah, I remember we learned about it in 5th grade.” Haruka smiled. “See, there’s nothing wrong with you.” He didn’t know why Makoto would have baby making stuff when he needed to pee, but that was beside the point at the moment.

“Go wash your face,” Haruka said softly. “And your hands.”

Makoto nodded and pulled himself up. “I, uh…” He glanced behind him. “Some flew on the wall… I’m sorry, Haru-chan, I will clean it…”

“D… drop the –chan…” Haruka muttered and blushed. It was a good thing they were home alone.

“Ah… sorry, Haru.” Makoto still sounded troubled. Haruka sighed. He needed to hurry up and hit his own growth spurt so Makoto won’t feel so awkward and alone.

“It felt good,” he found himself saying as Makoto washed his hands at the sink outside the toilets. “The thing we did.”

Makoto’s face lit up and Haruka felt a lump in his throat. He hoped his penis wasn’t going to wake up again, doing it this soon would be too much. Even though he wanted to…

“It felt good.” Makoto agreed with a smile. “I want to make a baby with Haru again.”

Haruka blushed. “S… stupid! You can’t make a baby like that!”

“But Haru, you said…”

“Forget about it, it doesn’t work like that!” Haruka growled. “Besides, why would you want a baby? We’re not even 13 yet.”

“Uh, yeah, that’s true…” Makoto looked up at the ceiling, then back at Haruka. “But one day, definitely, I would want to make a baby with Haru!”

 

* * *

 

Haruka opened one lazy eye and yawned, turning onto his side. It quickly dawned on him he was laying on Makoto’s shoulder. Makoto had his arm around him, but he was still sound asleep. They were cuddling together in bed. It was just a little cramped whenever they entangled like that, but not uncomfortable. Haruka spread his arm around Makoto’s broad, muscular chest and started caressing it inadvertently, drawing invisible patterns on Makoto’s skin. He had no idea what made him dream about that first sexual experience they shared, so many years before. Makoto was embarrassingly innocent back then… in a way, he still was. Haruka loved that about him.

“Makoto…” Haruka nuzzled his neck, and planted a kiss on the shoulder blade.  “Makoto.”

“Mmm…” Makoto moaned softly as he started to wake up.

Haruka squeezed him and then leaned with his elbows pressing onto Makoto’s chest. He stared at his lover’s face as he woke up.

“Haru…” Makoto mumbled drowsily and stifled a yawn. He raised his hand and put it on Haruka’s back. “What is it, you’re in the mood for another round?”

Haruka chuckled. Even though it’s been years, Makoto’s ability to read his mind still fascinated him.

“Makoto,” he said and rested his chin on his hand, still looking at his lover. “I was thinking, I’m probably going to retire after the next Olympic Games.”

Makoto hummed and moved his hand to Haruka’s head. “If that’s what you want, I’ll support you, Haru.”

“So maybe…   after that…” Haruka continued. “Maybe we could have a baby.”

“Eh?!” Makoto nearly choked. “What are you saying all of a sudden, Haruka.”

Haruka sighed and propped himself up, allowing Makoto to sit up. “I read that a lot of gay couples use surrogates and donor eggs and stuff like that.”

“…..huh,” Makoto replied, still in obvious shock. Haruka was also pretty good at reading Makoto’s mind – right now he was wondering where and when Haruka picked an interest in such things and in the gay community in the first place.

“I thought Makoto wanted to have a baby with me,” he said teasingly, feigning offense. “Didn’t you say so yourself? Or have you forgotten?”

“Ehh… don’t tell me you’re talking about that time… Haru!” Makoto blushed and covered his face. “Why do you have to remind me that incident? It’s too embarrassing!!”

Haruka felt his heart swell. Even as a grown man, Makoto was still too cute for him to handle sometimes. It was amazing he could still retain that bit of childlike innocence.

“Yeah, Mako-chan, ‘one day I definitely want to make a baby with Haru!’ You said so, didn’t you?” Haruka grinned at him.

“Ahh, Haruuu… stop it!” Makoto groaned and Haruka swooped in and covered his mouth with his own. He lingered on the soft kiss, not attempting to intrude Makoto’s mouth, not yet.

“I’m just teasing you, Makoto,” he said against his lips. “I’m perfectly happy like this, with just the two of us.”

“Haru.” Makoto raised his green eyes. He had that serious look Haruka knew too well. “I wouldn’t mind having a baby with Haru.”

 _Oh_ , Haruka realized a little too late. His little joke was going to backfire on him.

**-End.**

 


End file.
